


Being a father doesn't know age

by Ailar



Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Uchiha Mikoto, Big Brother Uchiha Itachi, Creepy Orochimaru (Naruto), Daddy Issues, Gen, Mentioned Orochimaru (Naruto), No Uchiha Massacre, Sick Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi Being a Good Brother, Uchiha Itachi Needs a Hug, Uchiha Sasuke Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailar/pseuds/Ailar
Summary: " isn't that Itachi's ? "" .... Yeah"" Isn't that his favorite hoody ? "" Dad you don't even know his favorite color... "Fugaku uchiha was a proud man, he rarely showed emotion even to his own sons, that made people often question if he even had a heart.Also...Fugaku uchiha was a proud man and a defeated father who would give his world away if he was to see his sons smile again...
Relationships: Uchiha Fugaku/Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Being a father doesn't know age

The morning light is coming from the curtains into the room.  
I am standing in front of the mirror and puting my shirt over my head .it was 9 in the morning and I just woke up.  
My hair is a total mess and I'm not really in the mood of fixing it ...or brushing it...besides it's not like my wife was home to scole me for it.  
Mikoto had left for one of the clans woman meetings.  
I am the head of the clan so my wife is spoussed to be in every single meetings that involved woman to be there.  
She left last night ,she said that she would be back till lunch tomorrow.  
I yawn and look at myself once more in the mirror before I leave our shared bedroom .  
I don't really have anything to do to day .it is my day off after months .  
I pass my older sons room as I walk down the stairs.  
Itachi is on a mission too, he is going to be home tonight though ,I won't admit it to anyone but every time any of my sons stepped a foot outside the compound I would feel my heart start to beat faster.  
My sons are strong ,both of them have powerful eyes,and I know that the outsiders would do anything to kill them and take their eyes ....and I knew they are old enough to take care of themselves..but even a father such as myself who don't really show affection would worry over his child , not just a father like me either ,any parent .Itachi is out now....I can feel my body tense up...he's fine ...he's strong...oh god.  
I turn on the coffee maker and go to take the newspaper from the door ,as I try to take them ,I notice that my younger sons sneakers are in the house ....I frown ,wasn't he out ?  
Sasuke is on a mission too , I guess.  
I try to think of where he could be , but I frown even more ,my eyebrows going into each other .  
Funny how I know where Itachi was but I have no idea about my second son.  
Sasuke and I don't really have a close relationship...was he home ?  
If he was...well he would've been awake by now....I sigh, he's probably avoiding me .  
Beeb.  
The sound of the coffee maker makes my ears ring.  
I go to the kitchen again and turn it off.  
I sigh ...I head back to the stairs and go up.  
I should make sure if he was even home...not that Sasuke doesn't have anymore shoes to wear but those are his favorite,the ones he wears every where he went.  
I pass Itachi's room and mine and reach his door.  
I knock once ....no answer...was he even home ?  
I turn the knob down and peek a look inside ,his room is a mess.  
Socks on the floor on his computer ,desk and chair.  
Some of his books were all over the floor ,some were Itachi's .  
I know that if my long haired son found out the state of his books he would murder sasuke.  
The brothers share everything but the books are the only thing Itachi doesn't let Sasuke touch.  
He is very sensitive about the condition of his books.  
His bed is the worst I think  
...  
But it seems like something is under the covers ...or someone ,  
I go inside the room now ....and move across it till I'm standing in front of the bed I kneel down a bit and take a hold of the dark blue blanket wrapped around his small figure. I could feel my sons chakra beneath all the layers of the blanket.  
I take the cloth away to reveal my child's sleeping face.  
I can't help but smile,he was 15 but still looked like a 6 years old.  
His eyes witch were very similar to my wife were closed and his usual glare was gone .....showing his inner self.  
His innocent side.  
His lips are slightly open as he takes deep breaths ...no matter how much he tries to act like an adult he's still just a 15 years old ....a child.  
As my sons grow up they start to become even closer, .  
Now days they are the definition of brothers .  
Some peaple think I have favorites but that's not true ,I love both my kids but ....well sometimes I show more attention towards Itachi but ....uh..  
Back then Sasuke did everything to get my attention...now I'm trying to do that...he's been avoiding people and he doesn't really comunicate ...  
He barely comes out of his room and every time he does it's for going out of the house .  
I never ever could have imagined that Sasuke who used to have a big smile on his face even when I rejected , someday turn to a boy who didn't care if you loved him or hated him.  
But now ...I could just say that underneath all those walls he's still just a boy. Not even a man yet.  
But something is wrong though.  
I frown and take I better look at his face ....his breathing isn't normal and he has a high flush on his cheeks .  
His eyebrows would near each other too....I place the back of my hand on his forehead...my eyes winded ....  
He was burning up !  
I fist my head at my side and take a breath ....I start to shake him so he would wake up at least .  
He lets out a grown but I ignore and it and shake him some more.  
"Sasuke,wake up ..you have a fever wake up"  
I don't give my kids any pet names ....because those things are in mikotos department....mine well....I sigh  
He opens one dark eye and immediately glares at me.  
". ....what?"  
His voice is barely over a whisper ,and I know he had a headache....  
"Your sick ,anywhere hurts ?"  
I know it sounds awkward but I want to gain back my sons love....the one that I lost ...all because of my stupidity and pride. .  
"....are you trying to sound like you care?"  
His eyes are half open and he's right under all those blankets ,his glare is harsh. ..  
I do care.how can a father doesn't care about his child ?  
But his words cut me deep,it brings me shame that, even my own child doubts that I could care ...I take on other breath...  
"I always cared."  
I try to my best not to make my voice shake...  
His response....uh ,wish I was a better father.  
He raises an eyebrow and has one of those looks on his eyes that say  
'okay...think I believed you'  
He turns his back on me ...  
"Really dad, leave it alone, I'm fine."  
His voice was muffled by the pillows ....or was it a sore throat ?  
I don't know what to do ....I needed mikoto...at least for his sake ...I dont want my son to suffer from a cold...or maybe a flu...oh God was it hypothermia ?!  
He is not fine....I can feel the heat coming off him....but what can I do ?  
I stand there for a few minutes....trying to see if he gives any reactions....well bold of me to think that my own son ....who was very much like myself when it came to emotions would give any reactions...  
Both of my children barely showed emotions.....witch made mikoto really worried...  
I know that he won't respond to anything I would say now so I step out of his room .  
I really want to bang my head ...  
I don't really know what to do....his fever could go worce....or ....or  
I come down the stairs again....now I don't have any appitie to finish my coffee...and I'm more worried then to focus on the newspaper...  
The other thing witch has me even more jumpy is the shadows under his eyes ...  
Itachi has those too...  
Are they even sleeping?!  
The boys always had a sickness aoura around them ....both as pale as snow ...skin as cold as the nightly dessert weather ...all of their vains were visible...  
A deep sigh escapes my lips...  
Suddenly the sound of foot steps take my attention...I title my head towards the stairs...there he comes ..his black pants hiding his ankles and those uchiha clan cladded socks were covering his lower side....he was wearing one of Itachi's red hoodies.  
His hair on thier usual style....I smile to my self ...Sasuke and Itachi both has my jawline but their profile was like mikoto....both of them...  
Sasuke looks at me ...he has a careless look on his face...he waved and goes to one of the cabinets...I'm sitting on the couch and the TV's on...  
He garbs a bag of chips and move to the stairs...he's sick!!!!;  
He can't be eating that for the day....  
"Your not planning on eating that for breakfast now are you?!"  
My time was harsher then I wanted it to be ...but doesn't even flinch.  
His eyebrows are up and he has a curious look on his fever flushed face.  
".....yeah..I am?"  
Yes I want to fix my relationship with my son but his health is more important...I give a glare.  
"Sasuke put that down and go eat an actual food"  
He stands there for a second or two before going to the cabinets again and getting a pair of dangos.  
I expected him to go back to his room but instead he comes and sits in the the opposite couch ... swinging his legs over one of the handle and leaning on the other....he press his face to the inner part of the couch and just eats the dangos....of all the sweets he hates ....dango is the only one he loves .  
I try to not notice the way his hands shake....  
"Does Itachi know your wearing his hoody?"  
I'm trying to lighten the pregnant air....it's heavy..  
"Itachi has a lot of these ,I'm just wearing it .."  
His tone is completely annoyed....but he talks without looking up..  
"But that hoody is his favorite"  
.  
.  
He takes a look at me ...  
"Dad you don't even know his favorite food"  
His tone is harsh ...and he looks taken back ....I'm surprised myself but....he is right....I dont really know my kids...it would be too much to even call them my own.  
Sasuke just looks hurt though...he turns his head back on the couch and his back is in front of me again .  
How stupid it is that it took nearly my son's life just to make me start to care....it took nearly everything...  
I would've been too late....  
I have to fix them all..  
Itachi has a bigger frame then sasuke so the hoody kind of is big for him ...  
It exposes his shoulder ....the snakes mark is gone now.....but it almost killed him...  
I sigh and put the remote down...I title my head so I would have a better view of his profile , although I don't see all his face but I can see that his cheeks are even more red then before ...  
I stand up and go for a thermometer..his eyes are following me I as pass him...as if I'm leaving him like that .  
When I come back his head isn't leaning against the couch but is resting on it...he looks tired and so sickly pale ...a dull look is on his eyes as if he is empty from the inside....the cloths he's wearing ,makes him apear even smaller ..  
I kneel in font of him and show him the little piece of metal...he opens his mouth without a fight.  
I can feel he's not okay.  
The plate of dangos is still full.  
The thermometer beebs and I take it out of his mouth ...my heart drops ...I should've taken more care of him ...I should've pressed more and gave him a bit of medicine....I felt like a failor ....as a father ..as a clan leader...as everything I was spoussed to be...  
151\. That was bad ...really bad..  
He's looking sleepy and I'm even more worried. .I glup and and work my brain.  
I grab his small , bony shoulders and put my hands under his legs...I carry him to his room ,as i walk for the first time in 15 years he puts his head on my shoulder ...I can smell his hair...and i regret even more...I couldn't even guess anything about my kids...he's wheezing and I don't like it....  
.  
.$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
Finally I reach his room and put him down in the bed...he takes a hold of my t-shirt and in that moment I relize maybe I still have a chance..  
I take his hand away from my shirt and go to his bathroom to wet a clean cloth...mikoto does it a lot when one of our children get sick.  
It is weird though ,they barely get sick .  
When I return his head is under the covers , I put those away and place the cold cloth on his forehead, then I go downstairs and grab some painkillers and heat and put the soup from last night's dinner on the heater to warm up .....uh Sasuke ,dango for breakfast?!  
I go up again and see that he has fisted his hand around the blankets , I slowly go near him and take a look at him , he has sweat all over him , wheezing a lot witch still worries me ...I can't give him medicine with a an empty stomach, so I stork his soft hair and go down again.  
The soup is ready so I pour it into a bowl and and bring it upstairs,I bring a glass of water too for his sore throat . Although I should definitely bring some tea too.  
But he hates tea.  
I hold myself back for a minute...I knew something about him...a breath leaves my mouth ....I knew something personal about my son..  
I smile a bit and boil water to make tea as well...he was sleep so I couldn't do much for now .  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
20 minutes later  
..  
.  
.  
.  
A long time ago if someone told me that I would bring some soup and tea for a 15 years old I would've punched them....but if they told me it was for my son....I would've believed them.  
He is still sleep so it's kind of hard to wake him...  
He isn't a heavy sleeper but not as light as Itachi either.  
"Sasuke...wake up"  
I sound so dry....but I just can't help myself...it's the way I speak....witch needs changing ..uh.  
He opens one dark eyes and looks at me... totally unimpressed...  
"You need to eat before you take some medicine"  
I try to sound gentle but I know I'm failing ....I just hope my eyes would give me away .  
"....what medicine?...I'm fine "  
I try not to glare but , really...it's hard.  
I press my lips together and try one more time .  
"Your not okay, you have a high fever and for breaking it you should definitely start eating , c'mon it's tomato soup ,from last night. "  
His eyes winded at the mention of tomato...  
I hid my smile behind a fake mask of indifference ...he swallows and trys to sit on the bed..his arms are weak...they don't have strength..I catch him just as he is falling . prompt him on the bed and gave the bowl to him.  
At first he just stars at it then....slowly one spoon turns to two and he's eating...I sigh in relife.  
After that I just gave some drugs and put him back to sleep....for once in my life I actually feel like a father .  
He's already sleep again...I wet the towel on his forehead again and put it back .  
I drag his chair and sit on it...I look around his room....when was the last time I ever came here ?  
The walls are white,the floor completely black.  
There is a computer on his desk witch i can say he's been working on all night on.  
His phone was in the charger near the bed ,and socks and cloths cover everything else....his school books were messily on the shelves...  
I notice a picture near the main wall .  
It was a photo of his teammates .Sasuke is on the anbu as well.  
Naruto the hokages son,is a kunin and the pink haired girl is one of his teammates in the anbu...  
All of them were still friends.  
Behind that is a picture of himself and Itachi ,both were happily sitting next to each other and were eating watermelons...shisui took the picture.  
I smile ,that was a long time ago.  
Sasuke was 13.  
A deep sigh leaves my mouth again and I take a look at him one more time.  
I check his temperature with the back of my hand ,he's better but the dark rings under his eyes ....they were alarming...I think he's a bit under weight...so this was why mikoto insised for him to eat a lot..now that I think more....she does the same to Itachi....in the worst kind of father ain't I ?  
He didnt the tea...well he doesn't like it so...can't blame him , that thing is tasteless...but I should force him ....he needs to get better.  
My eyes are getting heavy ..but I can't sleep....no...I can't...uh...who am I kidding ....a failed father ..can't fix anything.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
My head is killing me, it's like Naruto keeps talking and taking and talking....he wouldn't shut up...  
My whole body hurts..and I can't move...I turn myself in the bed....I notice some of itachis books are in the floor....uh shit....he's gonna kill me .  
No one knows but I'm kinda scared of my older brothers wrath....  
He could be scary , don't let his kind smile fool you.  
If you really have a death Wich ,go touch his books ...you'd see Satan .  
Red eyes piercing your soul ,trying to see your sons witch were unforgivable....uuuuhhh...  
My head huuuurts.  
I turn my head to the other side....I narrow me burning eyes...is someone with me in the room?  
But mum is out...Itachi is on the mission....no he wouldn't...  
He just isn't that kinda person ...  
I try to sit on my bed and as I do so I notice a cloth falling onto my lap...  
The room is dark so I can't see much...but it's like a heaven for my pulsing head...is it a towel?  
Feels like it ...it's wet too...I look my chair again....my ninja senses are kicking in but I know that the chakra isn't for harming...I guess.  
The person has kinda short hair...and he's head is down...his chin pressing to his collarbone....  
I can make out the shape of him.....  
Oh God no

DAD?!

seems like I shouted that ....couse he jumped in the air and looked at me like I had just grown a second head...  
He's panting...can't blame him though...  
I really did shoute...it hurt my throat...  
He's massaging his eyes and temple as he goes to turn on the light...my safe heaven turns into a dark ,burning hell..  
"....hurts ، hurts ,hurts ...turn it off....."  
I whisper helplessly and I can't believe it's my voice that is sounding that weak...he does it insanely fast and moves close to me .  
He tries to see if I'm hurt anywhere ,witch is weird for him...because he doesn't care...but ...  
I don't know...he's been kinds ever since....yeah...well...that accident.  
"Are you okay ? Are you hurt ? Do you need anything? Sasuke !"  
He's panicking , but he doesn't need to it's not like it's important...he's caring because he has to...I him...he's my dad...he doesn't care about what happens to me...  
I slap his hand away and rub my eyes.  
I sit on the bed and again slaps his hand away as he wants to help me.  
I'm being harsh I know...he has been helping me all day...he even stayed with me....but ...I know they all are act....  
He doesn't care.no one does.  
"Are you feeling better?"  
His tone is gentle and worried.  
I feel guilty for my harshness....I sigh ...my lungs hurt .  
"....yeah ..i am"  
I think he know I'm lying.  
I don't feel like I have anymore fever, but my body hurts.  
I feel his hand on my forehead.  
He takes it back and I hear him sigh in relife..seems like i really don't have fever anymore.  
He carsed my cheek and I look up to him in surprise, he was never this gentle....for a second I think maybe he's not acting... The room isn't dark do much so I can see his smile as he ruffles my head and turns back to leave the room.  
"Rest more.youll get better.ill come and check if you have fever again."  
I know he's sad, I know I've disappointed him again.....  
"D..dad ..Waite."  
Just as he was walking out he stops and looks back ...he's looking worried..  
I bite my lower lip.  
"I'm .....I...I... I'm sorry"  
I put my head down and don't make eye contact with him ...as much as I can...  
I can't see his reaction,but I need to tell him this.  
"Look I know, I'm a disappointment to you ,and basically to everyone ،but ...I'm sorry.  
I ...I just "  
My eyes are getting wet...my mum usually don't leave dad and I alone in the house, but seems like she is now..  
My breath is bursting from my throat, a single tear comes down of my eye and I can't help myself ...I just can't help but imbress myself in fornt of my dad...huh..sobbing like a toddler.  
I bite my lip so hard that I can taste blood...but then  
Something happens....  
Something my father has never done before.....  
He wrapps his arms around me and hold me against his chest.  
.  
.  
. OMG

He's actually hugging me.  
.  
He's pressing me closer to himself...and I just can't hold back anylonger.  
I put my head on his neck and cry my eyes out...what happened to the boys don't cry ?  
Well...I guess boys are human too.  
This is the first time I'm actually feeling a fatherly love.  
And he has his arms around me and I feel safe.  
When I was still kid ,others bullied me...you'd though girls love you ...but others ...other didn't like me..... I always wanted to tell them that my dad would protect me and kick their butt ,but ...I knew it was a lie...I was always killing myself just to see that he cares...now ?  
I felt like he was there and i was safe...  
"You don't have to be sorry about anything,just...just .."  
This was the first time my always collected dad was lose for words..  
He breathed in my hair and rest his chin on my head.  
"If anything happens sasuke , I want you to remember that I'm so sorry for my last mistakes...I have failed ...but I just want you to give a chance to be your father again.just let me fix my mistakes."  
Can I actually have a father ?

.  
I nod my head against his neck ...I can feel his smile.  
Finally after 15 years I have whole family .  
My mum, my brother,....my dad.  
He stands up and gives me a shove in arm.  
I can see a little wetness on the edge of his eyes....  
"It's lunch time ...wanna come down ?"  
I give a smirk ...  
"If all the soup is mine "  
.  
.  
..  
"Isn't that MY hoody ?"  
Itachis voice is high in the house .  
He's glaring at Sasuke .  
My younger son though is just smirking .  
"You have thousands of these,you won't die if you give one to me"  
Itachi puts his sneakers down and stands in font of his brother.  
I'm watching them fondly.  
"This one is my favorite,and you know it idiot!"  
He comes near me and leaves sasuke behind ...  
He waved at me and yawns ...my oldest son falls face down in the couch and sighs.  
I can tell he's tired.  
Sasuke comes by and nags him in his ribs .  
" Hey tachi....I kinda borrowed some of your books."  
Itachi bolts up and looks wide eye at his brother I'm trying not to smile.  
Mikoto comes out from the kitchen and laughs.  
"Hello sweetie and ...don't kill him he's been sick all day."  
Itachi is norowing his eyes....  
",Your lucky your sick."  
Sasuke just pokes his tongue out and heads off to the kitchen ....  
Itachi looks at my way .  
"Did he just like his tongue out for me ?"  
His tone was dangerous.  
I let out a laugh ,he's looking at me again now.  
With a soft looking face...like he always wanted me to play along with them...now that I think about it....maybe I should be like that more often....yeah ...because I love my family...even if Itachi is chasing Sasuke around the house.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi !  
> How are you guys doing ? 
> 
> Let me know what you in comment section or instagram : ail_ar_
> 
> Also I wrote this on my phone so have mercy on my horrible grammer


End file.
